The Story of Us
by owluvr
Summary: The story of Victoire and Teddy, told in five "chapters."


The Story of Us

Chapter One:

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

The story of Victoire and Teddy started the day Victoire was born.

"Uncle Harry, I wanna see the baby!" An almost three year-old Teddy Lupin whined.

"Very soon, Teddy, very soon," Harry replied, trying to keep his patience.

"But I wanna see it now!" he whined and flopped back down at his chair at St. Mungo's. Because of Harry being Harry Potter, they had acquired a private waiting room with very comfortable chairs. Harry groaned in annoyance at his godson's pleas, which had occurred every minute since they had come to the hospital. Lucky, he was spared from answering him for what felt like the millionth time by the arrival of Bill.

"It's a girl!" he said, and Harry beamed while Teddy groaned.

"That's great, Bill!" he said, "Can we see her?"

"Sure, come on in," he said and Teddy followed.

"Why's it a _girl_?" Teddy asked, disgusted, "Girls are _no _fun." Harry laughed.

"When you get older Ted, you'll find that you can have _plenty _of fun with girls," he said and Teddy looked confused.

"What kind of fun?" he asked.

"You'll see," Harry replied and led Teddy into the room. All of the other relatives were already in there, and Teddy was a little miffed that he hadn't been allowed to come in earlier. He opened his mouth to talk, but he was interrupted.

"Teddy, come here," Bill said, "This is your new cousin. Her name's Victoire."

"Victoire?' he asked, "What kinda name is that?"

"It is French for victory," Fleur explained, "Because she 'appens to be born on ze…zree year anniversary, oh non, it's two. She 'appens to be born on ze _two_ year anniversary of ze Battle of 'ogwarts. And since we won ze battle, it is a victory. Zat's why her name is Victoire."

"Oh," was all Teddy could reply.

"Oui," Fleur nodded, "Would you like to 'old 'er?"

"Okay," Teddy said. Fleur put her into his arms, and she instantly she started kicking her legs and waving her arms. He was horrified and he almost dropped her, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Non," Fleur said curiously, "I zink she likes you. She 'asn't done _zat _to anyone else when zey tried to 'old 'er."

"They're going to be good friends, I suppose," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Que Dieu nous aide," Fleur said.

"What does that mean?" Teddy asked.

"I'll tell you later, me chère," she replied.

Chapter Two

_And people would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place, was the spot next to you_

"Gotcha!" a six year old Victoire Weasley called from behind him, while she dropped a snowball down his coat. Then she started running, "Try and catch me if you can!" she taunted, made a face, and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You'd better watch out," Teddy called back. She screamed with delight, then ran. He ran after her. Suddenly, she tripped on a branch that was hidden under the snow and fell flat on her face. Teddy caught up with her.

"Now I got you," he said and threw a snowball down her coat. She screamed and turned around.

"Meanie," she said, stick her tongue out again. But she was smiling, "Don't you know never to hurt an injured girl?"

"Look fine to me," he taunted, while she glared.

"You really shouldn't be roughhousing it," A voice called from behind Victoire. She made a face, "Someone could get hurt."

"We're just having fun Lucy," Victoire replied, turning around to face her cousin. Meanwhile, Teddy was scratching his head.

"Where did you learn the word 'roughhousing'?" he wondered, "You're only five."

"My parents think it's never too early to _learn_," she said diligently.

"Teddy! Victoire! Lucy!" was called, "Come inside. It is time for dinner!" Angelina called.

"Coming," they all replied instantly. Lucy rolled her eyes at them, and then pranced inside.

"My parents think it's never too early to learn," Victoire mocked and Teddy laughed.

"C'mon let's go inside," he said and they made their way inside. Lucy was sitting next to her mother, while her three-year-old sister Molly was sitting next to her, not making a sound, as usual. Victoire sat down and Teddy followed suit, sitting next to her.

"Can we eat now?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Teddy and Victoire laughed, while everyone began to eat.

Chapter Three:

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunication_

_Leads to fallout_

"What took you so long?" Victoire asked him when he finally reached the library. He was half an hour late, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Sorry," Teddy apologized, "I was delayed." By Sara Brown, he added silently in his head. Luckily, Victoire couldn't hear the inner workings of his mind. She'd be furious if she found out he'd ditched her for Sara Brown. Especially because she specifically needed his help. Her OWLs were coming up, and she had asked for his help to study with Potions, since he was had a particular fondness for them.

"Delayed?" Victoire replied, her eyebrows arched, "Alright then, let's get started."

"Sure," Teddy replied easily and for the next hour he helped Victoire remember many different complex Potions that he remembered showing up on his OWLs. Plus, this also helped him study for his NEWTs.

"Okay so a Sleeping Drought requires flobberworm mucus, which is really disgusting, lavender and valerian sprig as the three main ingredients, right?" she asked.

"Right," he said. She smiled really brightly.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "And you said that's one of the most likely ones to come up on the OWLs?"

"It came up several times for me," Teddy replied.

"Perfect," she said and then continued to pour herself over the books, her pink lips moving softly as she memorized the words. Teddy could not help staring at her lips. He started wondering what it would be like to snog those lips and…no, he couldn't be thinking these things! She was his best friend. You don't have fantasies about snogging your best friends! It just doesn't work.

"Teddy," Victoire asked, and her clear blue eyes were full of concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Teddy said. But he was anything but _fine_. His head was spinning with thoughts of Victoire.

"Vic, I'm just going to go to the loo for a moment, alright?" Teddy asked.

"Sure," Victoire said, still looking concerned. Teddy walked through the halls but it felt like he was in a daze. This can't be happening, he thought. But it is. He was in love with Vic. He splashed some water on his face as if that would cleanse the thought from his mind. It didn't. Slowly, he made his way back to the table where Vic was sitting. She was talking in hushed tones to her friend Laura Jordan, but he didn't suspect anything. It was a library, after all. Both girls looked up when they saw him, and Laura's eyes grew wide.

"See you later Vic," she called, "Hey Teddy." Then she scampered out of there as quick as a wink.

"Is she alright?" Teddy asked, gesturing to Laura's retreating back.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Vic replied. But it didn't sound as friendly as it usually did.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" she replied.

"I told you, I was delayed," he said. She swallowed and looked him in the eye.

"By Sara Brown?" she asked him, coldly. Teddy swore.

"I'm sorry, she just-" he started.

"Spare me the details," she said, her voice as cold as ice, "I'm so glad that she's more important to you than me." She started to pick up her books.

"Vic-" he started.

"I really needed help on this stuff, because not all of us are as good at Potions as you are. But apparently, Sara's more important to you than whether I pass or fail," she said. She had finished packing up her books and got up.

"That's not it-" he started but Victoire held up her hand.

"I don't care," she said, "I hope you and her have oodles of _fun _together." Then she walked out of the library without a single glance.

Chapter Four:

_I'd tell you I'd miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

It was two years later before they spoke again.

Teddy had always meant to apologize to her, but everyone always told him that it was better to wait a little while after you've upset a girl before talking to her. So he'd waited, and then he became super busy with his NEWTs. After his NEWTs finished, he graduated Hogwarts, so he and Victoire didn't see each other on a daily basis anymore, which made it harder to apologize. To make matters worse, whenever he did try to go and apologize to Vic, she either simply ignored him or walked away. However, he thought as he entered King's Cross, today she _would _talk to him again. This had gone one for far too long.

King's Cross station was a very loud place. People were hustling and bustling back and forth, but not the one person Teddy was searching for. He was determined to make amends with Vic, whether she liked it or not. Finally, he found her, saying goodbye to her mother. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Vic," he whispered. Like he had predicted, she ignored him, "I need to talk to you." She bade her mother goodbye, and then set off towards the train. Teddy ran after her, grabbed her hand, turned her around, and then snogged her on the spot. She was so surprised, but she still ended up snogging him back. It was perfect. They stayed like that for minutes until they heard a commotion behind them.

"Oi!" James Potter, Vic's cousin, who was going into third year shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm seeing her off," Teddy said, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, get a room next time, why don't you?" James asked, disgustedly.

"Will do, mate," Teddy said and saluted him.

"James, if you tell anyone, I will tell everyone what happened when you were seven," Victoire threatened.

"Nah, you won't," James said, "You're too nice. Plus, then I'll tell everyone about this. It's a risk worth taking." Then, before anyone else could protest, he sprinted away.

"Now will you listen to me?" Teddy asked.

"No," she said.

"No?" Teddy replied surprised, "Why not?"

"Because you're going to listen to me," Vic said, "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just jealous so I don't want you to apologize to me."

"Always blunt, aren't you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you too," Teddy replied and they were both quiet for a moment, even though it was incredibly loud at King's Cross.

"I'd better go," she said and went and got her bags. She started to walk away, but she turned and waved to Teddy, "Bye!" she called.

"Bye," he called back. A moment later she was out of sight, but he didn't care. "I missed you," kept playing in his head over and over again, like a broken record.

All was well.

Chapter Five:

_But I would let my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

"And that, Dori," Victoire said, tucking their two year old daughter into bed, "Is the story of us." Teddy stood in the doorway watching.

"It's kind of boring," she protested, "Tomorrow tell me the Tale of the Three Brothers."

"Alright," Victoire consented. She walked over to Teddy.

"Boring are we?" Teddy asked.

"Tragically, apparently," Victoire replied, "Or so my sources say."

"Your source being a two-year old?" Teddy asked.

"I hear they're quite reliable," she said.

"I can hear you!" came the muffled cry from the bed.

"Sorry," Victoire said, and then turned out the light, "Night Dori."

"I don't think we're boring," Teddy said once they were out of earshot.

"Me neither," she replied and leaned in closer.

The End

A/N- Wow. If you could _see _how much I edited this. I actually have a document that has all the cut scenes from a few of my stories and this story in particular has at least three in there right now. Anyway, This was for magic doors' Taylor Swift Song Challenge with the Story of Us, and RainThestral93's Taylor Swift Song Insp. Challenge where I had the Story of Us. Two Taylor Swift challenges, but I only had to write one story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
